The objectives of the proposed research are to delineate the phenotypic heterogeneity of genetic disorders; develop and evaluate novel methods for treatment of genetic disorders; and develop and evaluate methods for the prenatal diagnosis of genetic disorders using improved cytogenetic, biochemical and nucleic acid techniques and amniotic fluid and cells.